Scars
Scars (cicatrices) es una canción de la banda Australiana de Gothic doom metal, Elegeion. Publicada el 16 de agosto de 2005 en su álbum de estudio, The Last Moment. Letra |-| Original= Every time I see my eyes, In my reflection I can't help but be disappointed, At who I am And every time I feel my skin, Breaking on metal It helps me be quiet, And quiet's where I need to be Scars on my skin Scars on my heart Scars on my soul Reminding me of myself Scars on my skin Scars on my heart Scars on my soul Reminding me of myself And if I let you in, You'll tear me apart Every time I feel alone, And left forgotten, I have to believe in something Like angels to breathe And every time I see my pain, Beating in rythym I need to be silenced, In silence where I hide my fear Scars on my skin Scars on my heart Scars on my soul Reminding me of myself Scars on my skin Scars on my heart Scars on my soul Reminding me of myself And if I let you in, You'll tear me apart So just hold me, Wrap me in your arms, Don't let me fall again Teach me, So I don't have to learn anything more from you Isn't my pain good enough for faith, In you? Isn't my pain good enough for faith, In you? So just hold me, Wrap me in your arms, Don't let me fall again Teach me, So I don't have to learn anything more from you Isn't my pain good enough for faith, In you? Isn't my pain good enough for faith, In you? |-| Español= Cada vez que veo mis ojos, En mi reflejo No puedo evitar estar decepcionada De quien soy Cada vez que siento mi piel Rompiéndose sobre el metal Me ayuda a estar tranquila Y en tranquilidad es donde necesito estar Cicatrices en mi piel Cicatrices en mi corazón Cicatrices en mi alma Recordándome a mi misma Cicatrices en mi piel Cicatrices en mi corazón Cicatrices en mi alma Recordándome a mi misma Y si te dejo entrar Me destrozarás Cada vez que me siento sola Y dejada en el olvido Tengo que creer en algo Como ángeles para respirar Y cada vez que veo mi dolor Vencer en ritmo Necesito ser silenciada En el silencio es donde escondo mi miedo Cicatrices en mi piel Cicatrices en mi corazón Cicatrices en mi alma Recordándome a mi misma Cicatrices en mi piel Cicatrices en mi corazón Cicatrices en mi alma Recordándome a mi misma Y si te dejo entrar Me destrozarás Tan sólo abrázame Envuélveme en tus brazos No me dejes caer otra vez Enséñame Así no tendré que aprender nada más de ti ¿No es mi dolor suficientemente bueno para confiar, En ti? ¿No es mi dolor suficientemente bueno para confiar, En ti? Tan sólo abrázame Envuélveme en tus brazos No me dejes caer otra vez Enséñame Así no tendré que aprender nada más de ti ¿No es mi dolor suficientemente bueno para confiar, En ti? ¿No es mi dolor suficientemente bueno para confiar, En ti? Vídeos En esta sección se muestran las diferentes versiones de la canción (original, acústico y en vivo) realizadas por el propio artista: Valoración Por favor, da tu valoración objetiva sobre la traducción de esta letra: ¿Cuál es tu opinión sobre esta traducción? Excelente, no le cambiaría nada Buena, aunque podría mejorarse Aceptable, hay que trabajarla más Mala, tiene muchos errores Pésima, la peor traducción del mundo Categoría:Canciones en Ingles Categoría:Elegeion Categoría:Gothic Metal Categoría:Doom Metal